storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
George and the Dragon
"George and the Dragon" is the 12th episode of season 10. Story There are many railway lines on the Island of Sodor, and also many roads too; for neither one can be useful without the other. And just the rails, the roads need to be repaired too. There was a bad stretch of road filled with potholes between Tidmouth Hault and Tidmouth. Butch was delivering George the steamroller to mend the road. Donald and Douglas were delivering a big supply of tar wagons. “No wonder why I’m not ready to work,” grumbled George. “The tar should have been delivered by road instead. Then I could start immediately!” “You’re lucky that we even brought the tar,” exclaimed Donald. “And at least we don’t have to deal with traffic jams.” Then Bulgy arrived on the scene with the workmen. “I see you’re bothering Goerge; I don’t get why you steam engines have to cause problems with us.” “You’re the ones that cause problems for us,” said Douglas. “That’s enough from the four of you,” said Butch sternly. “Please go about your work and stop getting on each other’s nerves!” The twins were still cross when they arrived at Tidmouth Goods Yard. “Thank goodness you’re done delivering the tar,” said Oliver gratefully. “Toad and I need help with setting up the children’s halloween party at Tidmouth Field. “Mr. Oliver and I are off to the field with these vans of candy. If you can take care of collecting the cakes, apples, we can get the tents and other supplies.” “Just grab whatever you want; we just need to get things done by 4 to collect the children. The party starts at 6.” The twins collected vans loaded with foldable tables and chairs, along with the tents in which games and the food would be sheltered. Then they collected the cakes and the apples for the apple bobbing from the Bakery and the Orchid. They didn’t meet up with Oliver and Toad until the party began, when they delivered the last group of children from all the stations on the Little Western. “Hey Donal’, look at that! The Chinese Dragon has arrived. When will it perform?” “From 6:30 to 7 for the dancing contest. Why?” said Douglas’ driver. “We’d like to use it for a trick of our own!” After the dancing contest had finished; their drivers and workmen covered themselves with the dragon. “When we were coming here with teh children George was just a couple of miles away from here,” explained Donald’s driver. “Please return by 9; Mr. Oliver and I have to take it back to the harbour.” “We’ll be back by then, if not, even eariler.” Just as they’d predicted, George was close-by; this time a mile away. He had been left to sleep on the side of the road so that the workmen could start early and finish by noon. “George, George the steamroller,” said the Foreman. “What is it Butch? Ca-” He blinked: “OH NOOOO!” “You’ve been troublesome to my friends Donald and Douglas. Getting them all worked up for nothing! But they won’t have to worry once I’m done with you.” “Please don’t melt me with your fire! Please!” The workman at the head started to slowly open the dragon’s mouth; PEEP! PEEP! A goods train was approaching. “You’re lucky the engines don’t allow me to show you a thing or two. You’re safe tonight, but tomorrow…” The group turned and walked away just as Duck passed by. “A dragon?!” He blinked; due to his steady speed he’d already passed it. “Must be dreaming. I better make sure I get a good long rest in before my next job.” They arrived ten minutes before the party ended. “How did it go?” asked Donald and Douglas in unison. “You should have seen his face,” laughed Douglas’ driver as he and Donald’s driver helped the workmen load the Chinese Dragon carefully back onto the flatbed. George is still rude to the engines, but he is careful with how far he goes, for he fears the dragon might come back to get even with him once and for all. Characters * * * * George * Bulgy * * Toad * The Chinese Dragon Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Completed Episodes